In Hiding Together
by WhimsicalShmoo
Summary: For once, Canada finds company in his now usual hiding place. Lithuania Canada friendship


**Finally finished this ^^' Though I suppose it isn't as late as my last gift fics. **

**Anyway, this was written for** Allyon Everstone**. I hope it is to your liking, and I apologize that it isn't much of a pairing between thee two ^^' A one-shot just really doesn't allow the time for development of a relationship. But friendship is good too, yes? Hope you like it!**

* * *

Canada had been going about his normal conference routine. Show up, get sat on, and completely ignored. Then the possible chance of discovery, by his brother and thus the conference members at whole. Or by Cuba. The latter of which would then proceed to chase him angrily. With threats, and curses, and yelling.

Today happened to be one of those Cuba days. Canada had stood up, wanting to contribute his opinion to the topic at hand, when Cuba gave a shout of, "America, you bastard!" before rapidly chasing the alarmed Canadian out of the room.

By this point in the cycle, Canada was no longer surprised. He just had to wonder why Cuba would do this all of a sudden, when America had been leading the meeting thus far. Had his patience finally snapped, right on time? Or did he think Canada was leading the meetings, and America was the one getting sat on by Russia?

Or better yet, why didn't anyone else ever seem to notice that he'd left? Some days he'd manage to escape, coming back later to find his colleagues acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

And this was how Canada found himself in the closet, in the dark, for the fifth time this month. With Kumajirou for company this time, at the very least.

"Ne, Kuma…why does this always happen?" Canada questioned, looking in the direction he imagined the bear's face to be. It was too dark to be sure. "I never did anything to anyone! Or maybe that's the problem, eh? No one notices me because…"

Hurried footsteps drowned out Kumajirou's usual reply of "Who?" Had someone come to look for Canada? That was unusual. Cuba would be back in the meeting by now, sitting as if nothing had occurred, so it couldn't be him…

They stopped right outside the closet Canada was currently occupying, someone fumbling with the door knob before it burst opened. A flash of brown hair dodged inside, toppling into Canada. The blond uttered a short "maple!" of surprise, knocking into Kumajirou from where he had been sitting.

Frantically, the closet's other occupant got to his?—most of the Nations were male—feet, closing the door, and pressing the lock with a faint click.

"Who?" Kumajirou inquired curiously, blinking into the newly resumed dark.

"Shush!" The stranger hissed, tackling the blonde and bear to the ground in a panic.

"Maple!" Canada yelped quietly, his glasses flying off his nose.

"Shush!" The newcomer whispered once more, heart thudding fast against the Canadian's own chest. "Russia should be here any second." That shut Canada up. The two waited with baited breath, ears tuned for the tell-tale thuds of an enthusiastic Russian coming their way.

The blonde's eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness. He could just make out the shape of the man on top of him, and it looked like…

"Lithuaaaaaania-kuuuun~" came an oddly cheery voice, a metallic thwack accompanying the loud footsteps. "Where did you go? Kolkolkolkol…"

The brunette was shaking as Russia drew closer, continuing to call out for his once subordinate. Canada shifted slightly, placing a comforting arm as best he could around the oldest Baltic.

"Oh, Lithuania…you're no fun…" Russia sighed, and the steps began retreating down the hall, past their door.

"Thank god," Lithuania exhaled in relief, before getting off of the Canadian. "I'm sorry about that. It's just…"

"…Russia," Canada finished, casting a sympathetic glance in the other Nation's direction, though he doubted the other would be able to see it in the near-pitch black. "I understand."

"Why are you…?"

"…Cuba."

"I see," Lithuania's voice was sympathetic. "I still don't really understand that."

"Neither do I," Canada shook his head, feeling around for his glasses as he sat up. "I think he needs to get his eyes checked. Speaking of which…my glasses…"

"Who?" Kumajirou prompted, nuzzling against his owner.

"Here they are," Lithuania felt towards the Canadian, before placing them falteringly back on his face.

"Thanks, eh."

"It was nothing." Another silence passed between them.

"Does this happen to you often?" Lithuania asked, scooting over so that he sat beside the other Nation. Kumajirou trotted towards the unfamiliar man.

"Lately," Canada returned, smiling as Kumajirou's white form stumbled into Lithuania's lap. "He likes you."

"Awww," the brunette cooed, stroking the bear's soft fur. In response the animal settled down, mumbling a content 'Who?' "How sweet…"

"Yeah," Canada agreed, a smile passing over his lips.

Another moment's silence passed before Canada got to his feet, stretching. "They should be gone now let's…" He broke off, hand on the door knob.

"What's wrong?" Lithuania asked, Kumajirou lifting his head up to offer his usual question.

"It won't unlock…"

"Are you sure you're turning it the right way?"

"Yes…"

"Who?"

"We're stuck here for now then I guess."

"Yeah."

Silence passed for awhile, before Lithuania broke it. "Isn't it tiresome, constantly getting confused with your brother and yelled at by one of your friends? I mean I don't mean to pry, but…"

"It's fine," Canada assured, taking a breath before continuing. "Cuba can be a really great guy when he actually knows it's me. And he does notice me, as me, about half the time. Much more than I can say for most of the other Nations. As for the yelling and stuff, he never means to direct it at me…just at America. But he's my friend, and with friends sometimes you have to take the good and the bad."

"What about you…and Russia?" Canada questioned, fidgeting awkwardly.

"He's…sweet," Lithuania hedged, not meting the Canadians eyes. "When he's not angry, that is. Inside still he's really just a child and…I can't stand to see him so sad all the time. And he's gotten better, he really has…though I think it's more do to China's influence than mine. Either way, I'm glad to see him improving. If that means I have to put up with the occasional chase, I can live with that. I've had to deal with much worse at his hands before."

"Ah.." Canada hummed in admiration. "That's really kind of you, to do that much for someone who hurt you so badly."

"Thanks," Lithuania smiled genuinely, green eyes sparkling in the darkness. "I mean…it was nothing, really…I…"

"Lithuaniaaaaa~" chorused the Russian's voice all of a sudden. But he wasn't the only one. A second pair of steps accompanied him, perhaps even a third? Canada was no good at determining these sorts of things.

"Shut it, Russia!" England's voice shouted.

"Yeah, commie," America cut in. "You probably scarred him off. It's my job as the hero to save him, so butt out and let me get to it!"

"Stupid cappie…"

"That makes no sense!"

"As much sense as 'commie'."

"You're just jealous of my awesome naming skills!"

"Shut it, you two, honestly!" England yelled, exasperated. There was silence as he made his way towards the closet, pressing his ear against it to listen. "Oi, maybe he's in here…"

"I'll save you, Lithuania!" The American ran head forth at the door, breaking it clear off its hinges.

"Maple!" Canada shouted, before being thwacked unconscious by the door; Lithuania joined in with his own yelp, though he was thankfully out of the way.

"I told you!" America proclaimed to England, his signature 'hero' grin plastered over his face.

"I told _you_!" England corrected, annoyance clear.

"Come on, Liet!" America exclaimed, striking a heroic pose as he offered his hand to help the Nation up, completely ignoring his once caretaker's words. "Let's get you out of here and away from this commie…"

"Canada, he's—" Lithuania began, but was interrupted.

"But Lithuania wants to become one with Russia, da?" the taller Nation insisted, moving to grab Lithuania's other hand. "Come, Lithuania, we will—"

"Stuff it, red fatty!" America interrupted, yanking on his end of the poor Nation. "He's coming with me, 'cause I'm the hero!"

"But Canada is—!"

"I'm sure he'd much rather come with me, da?" Russia pulled Lithuania down the hall, America following after with insults, still trying to drag the poor Baltic away from the Russian. Neither paid any head to what he was trying to say.

"Daft idiots," England sighed to himself, before turning his gaze to the destroyed door. "I'll have to send some one to have this fixed..."

Grunting, he managed to right the wooden plank, somehow jamming it back into the door frame. He pulled it shut with a jerk, smiling in slight satisfaction as it closed, despite its mutilated appearance. "There…that will do for now."

Inside the closet, Canada awoke, rubbing his head. What had happened? Lithuania had been in here and then America and England…the door…

Quickly, he got his feet, yanking on the damaged door with all his strength. It wouldn't budge.

Half an hour later, he still hadn't managed to get it to move. Sighing to himself, he buried his face in the bear's soft fur.

"Ne, Kuma…we'll get out of here eventually…won't we? Lithuania will come back for us…they can't forget about us forever."

_Or maybe they can?_ He added pessimistically in his mind.

"Who?" Kumajirou prompted, doubt clear in his voice.

Sometimes Canada really hated his life.


End file.
